


Kenma Loves His Precious Sword

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blood, Crack Fic, Masturbation, Other, its like chrom with the orange all over again, karel masturbates on his sword, please dont take this seriously, this is all this is, this took me 15 minutes to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Please don't judge me, this is a crack fic





	Kenma Loves His Precious Sword

Was it uncommon for a man to not fall for a woman or man? Karel had tried several times, to no avail, no one interested him like his sword did. His sword... The Wo Dao, his infamous sword for slaying his entire family. He earned it. It was his. And it was apart of him. He would put his sword between anyone who stood in their way. Many of people wanted his sword for it's power. That was not allowed. He would cut down anyone who stood in their way.

“So do people not want to be with me because of you? My trusty blade?” He sat in his small quaint home, polishing his sword, blood covered the blade and stained it. It was such a lovely color for the sword. It glistened in the glow of the flame lit next to him. “No... Our relationship isn't weird, is it?” The swordsmaster could feel his erection straining against his pants. The sword... was so attractive to him. Maybe he didn't need a partner. Maybe... He only needed his sword.

He set the Wo Dao in the chair and he slowly removed his pants, freeing his erection and stroking it in his hand. Staring down his sword. It felt... natural to him. To him this was the most sexiest thing to him. Looking at his blade, staring it down, watching the blood poor from the tip and down the shaft of the blade made him crave more. He took his other hand and grabbed a small knife and cut into his hand and smeared the blood on the blade, “Feast Blade! Feast on your master's blood!” The blood practically absorbed into the steel of it.

He started to pump his cock faster and sweat dripped down his forehead. He was so close, “Wo Dao~ Feast..!” He sprayed his cum all over his sword, relishing in the beauty that it provided him. His cum almost covered the full length of the blade. He watched as it dripped down onto the hilt and smirked, “Such a naughty blade... Maybe I should punish you..” He dripped his own bloodied hand above the sword, watching the blood droplets dance along the length of it.

He continued stroking himself, “Oh you naughty fucking blade... You want more of your master's cum don't you?” The sword couldn't answer but Karel knew the answer well enough. He roared out and dug his free hand into the chair holding the sword as he aimed and hit spots of the Wo Dao he didn't hit before. Completely covering the sword in his thick seed.

“We'll clean you up later. You must love being covered. I'll be back later, Master is going to go clean himself up first.” As he left the room, he winked at his sword and left the sword covered in his own semen and he left for the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke, please don't think Karel loves his sword this much.


End file.
